Volleyball and like components of the general class referred to here are disclosed in present applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,670; 3,328,928; 3,076,532; and 3,197,928. Although these do not show the specific type of ground anchors dealt with here, they will suffice to illustrate that a typical ground anchor has a generally Z-shape, including a ground-penetrating part, a post-supporting part and a leg extending between and interconnecting the two parts, the parts extending respectively in opposite directions from the leg and lying generally on parallel or somewhat parallel axes. Although these patents may not show the end-to-end post sections, it may be accepted that such arrangement of post sections per se has been heretofore used by applicant. It will thus be seen that packaging presents a problem, there being several discrete parts, and particularly the Z-shaped anchors have heretofore virtually defied simple, economical and attractive packaging.
According to the present invention, the design of the anchors has been altered so that the ground-penetrating and post-receiving parts are tubular or generally so and lie on virtually parallel axes, with the leg being tangentially connected to both parts. Since the parts are hollow, they enable two of the post sections to be passed therethrough; i.e., one post section through one pair of coaxially arranged parts and the other post section through the other alined parts. The length of the legs (equal for both legs) determines the spacing between the two post sections. Since the tubular parts are tangential to the parts at the same sides thereof there is no "cross-over"; i.e., the remaining space between the two posts on which the anchors are strung is unobstructed and the additional post sections occupy this space in the kit or package.
The post sections are of equal length, or nearly so, and the package includes a pair of end members engaging the post sections at opposite ends and the two end members are releasably secured together with the post sections between them. Each end member is provided with a plurality of confining means spaced apart cross-wise of the package-assembled post sections and retains the desired spacing. A net may be packaged along with the post sections and anchors, being retained by the securing means. The end members may have provision for carrying advertising, display, etc. cards.
Setting up for play requires merely separating the parts from the end members, putting the members aside for further use and erecting the anchors and posts and connecting the net.